Elsword: Elrios Daily
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: A young teen girl has been sent to a high academy to fish out some juicy stories for a famous newspaper. How will she survive in the new environment of a highschooler, will she make allies or enemies?
1. Prologue

**Saki- Hey everyone! Sorry I disappeared. My computer went haywire, and it still is so I'll be on and off fanfiction! This story is another OC story. I really like working with OC's! I'm not kidding!**

**Zaki- *walks in room* Sup.**

**Everyone- Another Saki?!**

**Zaki- Nope, I'm her other self. Saki has a lot of alter egos, and I'm one of them. You can say I'm the complete opposite of her and I'm the evil one.**

**Elsword- I thought Saki is the evil one.**

**Saki- Shut up! Let's just get this started. OC fill out forms will be at the end of the prologue okay~?**

* * *

**Information - **

**Kuma - Photographer - Wind Claw**

**Raven - Weapon Taker**

**Chung - Deadly Chaser**

**Elsword - Rune Slayer**

**Aisha - High Magician**

**Eve - Code Empress**

**Rena - Grand Archer**

**Ara - Sakra Devanam**

**Zaki - Executive Editor**

* * *

**Kuma's PoV - **

I sat into the office of the owner of the now popular newspaper "Elrios Daily". I looked at the executive.

"Wanted something?" I sat still, legs crossed onto a couch in the office.

"Your photos are interesting, but they're all the same, idiots around town doing shady things. We've helped the cops because of this newspaper, but we need more. There are a lot of teens that read this paper, but they're getting bored of it. I'm sending you to one of the top academies in the area know as Elrios Academy of Alchemy and the Gifted. Even a rich kid school like that has problems." Zaki looked at me with her dark brown orbs.

"How will I get in, don't I need to take an exam for that?" I cocked my head to the side a bit.

"I got it covered. I have the uniform, shoes, and bookbag and in your room here in the building. Go change then come back. I'll give you a silenced camera. When you take snapshots, they make sound right?" I nodded. "Well this one doesn't make a sound when you click it. Now hurry and go or you'll be late for school."

I rushed towards my room and stripped down into my undergarments. I took a look at the uniform and put it on piece by piece. A white collared short sleeved shirt under a pastel yellow sweater vest, a green bow, a green pleated skirt and brown uniform shoes. I slipped on some white mid thigh socks under the shoes cause I don't like my whole leg showing around. I took a look at my hair and took out the pigtails that rested on my shoulders. My eyes became half lidded, I never really liked the color of them. One brown, one gold, I'm gonna get made fun of for it. I realized I still had my bear hand paws on and I took them off to reveal small girlish hands. I placed my head to cover the bear ears just in case there wasn't any half-breeds like me there. I picked up my bookbag and walked towards Zaki's office.

"You look like a school girl, and totally different." I blinked. She handed me the camera and a bento box.

"I understand the camera, but why lunch?"

"A photographer can't work with an empty stomach. Now go." I nodded and ran out the building. I ran towards the academy and sighed a bit. It felt a bit weird not being in my bear paws. I sighed and continued on. I reached the school and ran into someone with a raven colored hair, his eyes completely golden, a red and black bandanna or headband around his forehead. He wore the exact same shirt and sweater vest as me but instead of a bow it was a green tie, and instead of a skirt, it was green pants. I guess that was the male uniform. I was kinda charmed.

"Ey! Careful." He looked down at me. He was kinda tall.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" I bowed down.

"Just be careful next time kid." He continued walking. I shook off my focus on the man to my real duty. o infiltrate the secrets of this high up school. I looked at my schedule which Zaki was so nice to give me and it said class 2-B. I did come in as a 2nd year. I sighed. I continued walking and the bell rang.

"Class today we have a new student, she is the daughter of the owner..." The teacher spoke as I stood there in front of the class. '_Seriously Zaki, daughter?' _The teacher's voice broke my thoughts. "...of Elrios Daily! She's never been in a school before since she was always in the hospital, but now she's running up and healthy, so please be kind to her. Please welcome Ms. Kuma Seishin." I bowed and spoke.

"Pleased to meet you all! Please take care of me okay?" I smiled at the class. _'So far so good. Can't wait to see which juicy stories this school holds~!'_

* * *

**Saki- And cut!**_  
_

**Kuma- I'm infiltrating a school?**

**Zaki- I own a newspaper?**

**Saki- Look this though came into my head while I was in summer school! Don't judge me!**

**Kuma- Here are the forms for your OC! **

**Name -**

**Age - **

**Gender -**

**Job Class - **

**Skills - **

**Here's and Example of Kuma's -**

**Name - Kuma Seishin**

**Age - 16**

**Gender - Female**

**Job Class - Wind Claw**

**Skills - **

***Bullet Rain - She launches her rifle into the air and it rains down freshly shot bullets in surrounding area.**

***Rifle Blitz - Rifles fall down at her sides as she shoots each on at enemies in front of her.**

***Aero Flare - Summons a strong gust of wind and adds bullets into them as it heads towards enemies.**

***Gale Razor - Sends strong wind blades at enemies in front of her.**

**Saki- No job appearance really because you'll be in school uniforms anyways. Well if you wanna join in, fill that out okay? You can PM me or post it in the reviews. I'll be taking 5 so far, but I'll add more so don't worry about it. 2 females and 3 males. So start Pming or reviewing okay? Its nice to be back on fanfic temporarily. But I'll see you soon! Saki over and out!**

_Oi! You there! Yeah you! Want your OC to be in this story. Hurry and Pm me or review okay?_

**[Saki and Zaki the Duck and Goose Goddesses has signed off.]**

*******transmission end***


	2. Update!

**Saki- So many entries...**

**Zaki- We are no longer taking entries on this story for OCs anymore. You'll see the new chapter up soon.**

**Saki- I've been lagging in summer school, as well as regiment practice. I'm also attending a wedding next week, and might not be able to post. So sorry. Didn't think my summer would be so busy. *sigh***

**Kuma- Don't Elrios Daily is halfway done and should be up before we know it.**

**Saki- We just wanted to say, no more entries. I'm not taking anymore. I'm sorry if you never got in, but I have 12 new characters and I need to see how I fit them into the story. Readers and fans, please be patient with me. I'm busier than a bus.**

**Saki and Zaki- We'll both see you in Ch 2 once it comes out! Ciao for now~!**

**[Zaki and Saki the Goose and Duck Goddesses has logged off.]**


End file.
